Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stylets for use with medical needles and, more particularly, to stylets having enhanced safety features.
Description of Related Art
During certain medical procedures, particularly spinal and epidural procedures, obtaining a spinal fluid sample or delivering a medicament requires the insertion of a needle into the spine. The puncture of the needle through the skin and into the spine may result in tissue that is cored and collected inside the needle. Tissues cores from the skin that are deposited in the subarachnoid space of the spinal cord can develop into intraspinal epidermoid tumors. In order to prevent tissue coring, a stylet formed as a solid elongated member, is placed within the cannula interior of the needle and typically extends to the end of the needle tip. Generally, the stylet is designed to match the profile of its intended needle gauge. The needle is inserted through the tissue with the stylet in place therein substantially preventing tissue from coring and entering the needle interior. After insertion of the needle is completed, the stylet can be partially or completely removed from the cannula interior of the needle. In certain procedures, the stylet is reinserted into the needle after completely removing it from the needle.
Injuries caused by the stylet, referred to as “stylet sticks”, can lead to seroconversion and are of continued concern in the medical environment. Stylet sticks often occur during reinsertion of the stylet, as well as during clean-up after the procedure. Accordingly, there is a general need to reduce the likelihood of sticks caused by the stylet.